Believing is so much more fun!
by Cypri
Summary: They all have grown older and Sophie wonders just if Jamie and Jack will ever have the courage to tell each other what they feel, especially with Easter coming around again and Jamie making Jack wear bunny ears AND a fluffy tail. Maybe she can win the bet with the Guardians about when because they might never will. Or?


_**Work leads to some very, very crazy ideas... this is one of them, but I really like Sophie and BeneFrost, so yeah, small Thing to read. Have fun... Oh, by the way, I don't take responsibility for any spelling or grama mistakes, it's half past five AM and I have no idea why I didn't sleep until now and probably won't today at all. xD**_

„You're kidding, right?" Sophie laughed at her brother and Jack's horrified face. It was only a few days to Easter and while she had already sorted out her stuff for going to help Bunny out this year, too, Jamie was holding a set of white bunny ears and a fake tail towards the winter spirit.

"Nope. Try it on, come on!" The now fifteen year old girl nearly fell from the sofa when Jack cringed but took the stuff from his first believer nonetheless. Honestly, if it wasn't so sad at the same thought she'd be thrilled to win the bet she had on with the other guardians. It was basically a 'who's-closest-to-guess-when-Jamie-and/or-Jack-will-finally-confess-their-feelings (or how Sophie and Tooth were calling it: true and epically love) for-each-other'-bet and right now it seemed that she wasn't that bad with her 'not even slightly before one of them at least gets the first grey hairs'. Jack in the meanwhile had put on the bunny ears and Jamie was pinning the tail into place.

"I can live with the ears but Bunny will never let me live down the damn tail. Can't we leave this out?" Jamie just stared Jack down and this time Sophie hit her head on the coffee table from all the laughter. Amy was getting hyperactive, probably seeing in Jack a prey to hunt with these ears and the tail and damn, since she had hit puberty she had to say that Jamie was probably the luckiest person alive because not only did he have Jack around his pinky but also wearing these stuff and even with his usual cloths still on he looked like something from the male version of playboy. And yeah, this was probably coming back to Jack forever if she could place Bunny's behavior in any thinkable way. And since she was a decent human being after being raised to 50% by mythical creatures, she took pity in the poor snow-fun-guardian.

"He's right, Jamie. Either you piss off Bunnymund because he thinks Jack wants to make fun of him or he'll have to listen to teasing about it for the rest of his eternal life." Jamie stopped in his movement, his hands digging into Jack's hips to hold him still and inspect the tail.

"You think so?" Her brother turned his head in real concern and moved a step closer so his chest touched Jack's back. The always so pale boy turned deep red and yet she saw the small movement when he leaned into the touch. She cooed at them in silence and nodded.

"Mhm… and besides…" She leaned closer over the backrest of the sofa, still rubbing the spot on her head she had hit on the coffee table. Since she didn't feel any blood she was satisfied and concentrated back on the picture in front of her, memorizing it to later put it on paper.

"…I'm pretty sure you want to keep him in the house when he wears that or somebody actually will snap him away from you, dear brother." Jamie blushed in the color of a fire extinguisher and Jack looked like he wanted to die and suddenly she realized what that meant, why they had started touching every second they were close to each other and Jack followed everything Jamie said like a lamb.

"Oh my god! HOW LONG?" Jamie groaned, hiding his face into the crook of the guardian's neck and Jack just grinned, answering for them both.

"Long enough." Excited she jumped up and hugged them both, congratulating them and being over excited about them being a thing. God and the Man in the Moon knew exactly what those two needed most, each other. Well, maybe there could come up a few problems due to the age gap, 300 years weren't nothing, but even the Sleeping Beauty had to wait 100 years until the right prince could to get to her – Aurora really had to send Malificent a 'Thank You'-card! Or was she mixed up Disney and Grimm again? – so why the hell not? And they were extremely cute together.

"Awww… You guys know we have a bet on you, right? Seems like Sandy wins." Jamie groaned again while Jack just laughed out loud.

"I warned you about not getting your subconscious tamed, I bet Sandy peeked at a few of your dreams lately…" Her brother pinched his just affirmed boyfriend who just laughed even harder until the noise changed completely. To be true, Sophie didn't need to see them get on action after she had walked in on their parents once.

"Well, seems like this is my cue to run to safety. I'm over at Dalia's if someone's searching for me, Mom is back after her late shift and Dad comes home next week. Please just don't tell me WHERE you did it." With that she had grabbed her keys, wallet and phone and was out of the door, sending a text to their little better's group to announce Sandy the winner. Ever since she had accidentally ended up in Bunny's home on Easter her life had changed completely, for Jamie even more and about all the problems they could all think another time. With a smirk she headed down the road, greeting the little gargoyle on the yard three houses from her home, who winked back at her. To believe was so much more fun!

FIN

_**What do you think? Please leave a review so I can work on my writing. Nighty night! **_


End file.
